


Behind closed doors (and in front of recording cameras)

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (?, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - telenovela, Crack, Erzajane Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Light-Hearted, Minor Character(s), Natsu's shenanigans, Now with all my writing errors corrected, One Shot, fake drama, that's a requisite for telenovelas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Erza and Mirajane are actresses working on a telenovela where their characters are rivals and it's so hard to keep their relationship out of their work. It doesn't help when someone mixes them up.Or: The telenovela AU that no one needed, but I don't care and I'm writing it.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Behind closed doors (and in front of recording cameras)

**Author's Note:**

> College is already trying to wear me down, but i had to do something for ErzajaneWeek2020. Partially inspired by the prompt: drama

"Ah Marga, I was waiting for you." The crimson-haired woman descended a set of stairs to receive the bright-eyed protagonist at the mansion's entrance, the camera following her from the left to show her strong profile.

"M-Mrs. Ferrera!" the other one gasped. Her pale eyebrows, the only indication that the waves of brown hair going down her back weren't natural, went up in shock.

"Why are you so surprised? I live in this house too," she said in the haughty tone of her character. The clicking of her heels stopped when she came face to face with the shorter woman.

"It's just, I thought you were still on your business trip." Marga backed away, her expression soft and innocent like that of a princess.

"I came back early." Mrs. Ferrera took another step, this time longer so she would be in her personal space. "You know, to keep Gerardo in check." The redhead mustered all her venom into one deadly, territorial stare.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone come into the mansion, besides a few of Mr. Ferrera's colleagues." Marga looked down at her hands, sheepishly playing with the wrinkles in her apron.

She waited a few seconds for dramatic effect before speaking again. "You think I haven't noticed?" Marga's brow furrowed and she was about to question her, but Mrs. Ferrera continued. "All those little stares, the innocent smiles that you make whenever Gerardo talks to you. It's pathetic."

Their faces were only centimeters away. "But you're not the first maid," she spat the last word, "to try to seduce my husband. So I'll warn you now. If you want to keep your job, stop thinking of him."

In the small moment of silence before the director said 'cut', Erza used all of her willpower not to grab Mirajane's chin and kiss her senseless.

Once the camera stopped recording, the redhead gave her a much too quick peck on the lips and pulled away to go back into their dressing room, so she could take the painful shoes off her feet and rest. About half an hour later, when Mirajane was done with a scene, she came into the room. She carefully took off the brunette wig and let it down on a mannequin head.

"You look cool bald," Erza teased her right as she removed the under cap that kept her real hair from showing.

Mirajane chuckled, passing a hand through platinum silk waves. "I tried it in high school, it's not that good."

"Oh? I really hope there's photo evidence and that you show it to me." The blue-eyed woman giggled as she climbed onto Erza's lap. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and caressed her nape.

"I dunno, I might need some convincing." She went in for a kiss, but only managed to press their lips for a second before Erza softly pushed her away.

"If we mess up the make-up again, Lucy's gonna get mad."

"Let her get mad."

"It's not a good idea to bother our make-up artist. Besides, we only have like a ten-minute break."

Mirajane pouted and huffed. "It's your fault for doing the menacing stare ."

They looked into each other's eyes in a silent battle of wills that Erza lost as soon as manicured nails started to softly scratch her scalp. By the time their break was over, they had to clean and re-apply their lipstick.

The crew kept working as intended for the next hour until the director received an emergency call from some family members that had just arrived on a plane and he had to leave to pick them up. He instructed them to rehearse the next scenes while he returned.

Erza and Mirajane were in the mansion's kitchen. Mirajane pretended to be washing the dishes with a dreamy look in her eyes, when the redhead entered the scene with her trademarked killing stare and her lips pursed.

"You slut!" Marga turned with a gasp. Mrs. Ferrera stalked with long steps around the kitchen counter and the maid retreated until she was cornered against a wall. "How dare you kiss my husband?" She tightened her fists.

"I-I didn't mean to!" It amused Erza how Mirajane always changed her voice an octave higher whenever she was in character, even if it wasn't a definitive take.

"You didn't mean to? I will fire you for this."

"No, please. I need this job," Marga shook her head and pleaded. "It was Mr. Ferrera who kissed me first." Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had inadvertently confessed.

Mrs. Ferrera paused before asking, eyes flaming with rage, "Did he?" Marga hesitated before slowly nodding. She, once again, came so close that there were only a few centimeters separating their faces. "And am I supposed to believe you turned him away after?"

"I did." That came out quieter than Erza thought it should have, considering the circumstances, but didn't pay attention to it.

A breath away from the other woman's lips, Mrs. Ferrera snarled, "Liar."

On the actual take, she was supposed to try slapping her, just to be stopped by Mr. Ferrera. However, this was just practice and Jellal had gone to get lunch, so Erza started to draw away to check the next parts of the script.

At least that is what she had intended to do before Mirajane grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Surprised by the action, the redhead parted for a second before giving in upon hearing Mirajane's faint whine of indignation. They kissed passionately for a while, hands tangling in crimson hair and teeth nibbling on her lower lip until the director returned.

* * *

Natsu, the cameraman, had the tendency of filming what happened on set in case Gray wanted to check it at home. With rehearsals, he mostly just let some fixed cameras around and saved the files to sort out later by the editors' station.

He is taking a caffeinated drink and going through one of the files, trying to figure out if is the footage they are meant to use when he sees something that almost makes him choke.

"Don't die on our work station," complained Evergreen, as she incessantly fixed the audio on one of that week's episodes.

"Hey, you oka- What the heck!?" Bickslow had just looked over Natsu's shoulder to find a video of the show's main star and main antagonist smooching. "This is the new episode? Freed come watch this gay shit."

"What?" That managed to get the attention of both, Evergreen and the green-haired man that had been sitting on his chair on the wait for a file to convert. They watched the video with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"The studio let you do this," said Freed, a bit excited at the prospect of such plot twist.

"Nah, they're cowards." Natsu raised his eyebrows when he noticed that the video was fifteen minutes long.

"I think they just couldn't wait till they got to the dressing room," Bickslow chuckled. Freed frowned before his eyes widened.

"Wait, are you saying that Mira and Erza are together!?" The three of them turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Evergreen said as she shook her head with disappointment. "They make out everywhere!"

"They literally told Sorcerer weekly they were dating," said Bickslow.

"No, remember the interviewer thought they meant as friends." The brunette scoffed at remembering the oblivious man who wrote the article.

"Oh, right."

"Guys!" Natsu exclaimed with a devilish gleam in his expression. "Let's make a version of the episode with the gay stuff!"

Bickslow immediately grinned in agreement and Evergreen barely hesitated. Freed was the only one that absolutely refused to go along with their shenanigans.

"That would be a waste of time. What would you even do with it?"

"Annoy Erza."

"Make a watch party."

"Release it on Youtube and have people theorize about the legitimacy of the video." Everyone looked oddly at Evergreen, but they still decided to go through with their plan.

Freed insisted not to participate and let them be while he finished the actual episode that they were supposed to work on, but ended up getting involved after hearing them say something about putting mediocre jazz music in the background.

If they were going to do this, it might as well be done right.

* * *

Mirajane woke up at 8 a.m. that Friday. She got up, went to make coffee, and grabbed her cellphone to send a 'good morning' text to Erza, who must have already returned home from her morning jog. She unlocked the phone and found that there was an unusual amount of notifications and texts. Some were from her siblings, a few from her friends and many of them came from her girlfriend.

> Mira
> 
> Mira
> 
> Wake up...
> 
> You won't believe it
> 
> Mira
> 
> Put on channel 2
> 
> Ohmigod, the news are talking about it
> 
> Miraaaaaa

A string of "Miras" continued down the chat, the last one sent ten minutes ago. She took her coffee and went to her living room to turn on the TV, but the news were already over. A talk show that she never bothered watching was in its place.

She was about to call the redhead to ask what the drama was when she found out.

"Dear Satan..." she whispered, blushing with embarrassment.

The bottom line read 'Unexpected Plot Twist', the show's hosts talked about their opinions on it as a video of the scene played. The scene of Erza and her kissing while they were "in character".

She went through several emotions in the span of five seconds and then Erza opened the door of her apartment with the spare key Mira had given her.

"Did you see it?" Mirajane could do nothing but nod. Her phone vibrated and they noticed Gray had called for a crew meeting.

When they arrived on set Gray was resting his head on his hand, clearly stressed, while Natsu and the editors' team kept repeating how much they were sorry. The pair was not surprised to discover Natsu had something to do with it and Mira made a mental note to have revenge later.

"Alright," Gray started when everyone got there, "so...I'm sure all of you saw what happened, but in case you don't the short version is that the editors here thought it would be funny to mess with the episode and they got confused at the moment of delivery." He glared at the culprits, mostly at Natsu.

Gray continued, "I had a meeting with the studio earlier. They were very insistent about changing the script to rectify our mistake and scolded me for letting that happen." There was a collective sigh on their part, everyone was well aware of the higher-ups' close-mindedness and were glad the consequences would be mild.

"Gray," Erza started, grabbing Mira's hand, "we are sorry for having a part in this happening and promise to be more careful in the future."

"Actually, you don't have to," Gray grinned. "After finishing with their threats I took the liberty of showing them that we have been trending on every social platform since the episode aired and predicted that our audience would increase at least forty percent for the new episode this Monday."

Everyone stood still as they processed the implications.

"So," Natsu finally broke the silence, "We're keeping it gay?"

"Yes, we are." The crowd erupted with emotion. "Don't celebrate so fast. We have at least three episodes to re-shoot and two-thirds of the plot to scrape. So you two," he pointed at the couple, "get ready and start making something up because we have to justify that kiss."

Erza imitated a military salute while Mirajane nodded energetically and they rushed to the dressing room to wait for Lucy.

And maybe celebrate for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I got too involved in the plot of this fictional telenovela, so if you're curious come ask me about it on Tumblr: https://erzascarletisalesbian.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
